Holly Murphy
Holly Murphy (nee Lacey) is the youngest daughter of Joanne Lacey, and the sister of Katie Lacey, Millie Lacey, Betty Lacey, Betsy Lacey & Eddie Lacey, the husband of George Murphy & the mother of Johnny Murphy. She debuted in June 2009, for a few episodes. She appeared for two episodes in January 2013, along with the rest of her family, and returned full time in March 2015. She was played by Eden Taylor Draper for her 2013 stint, and has been played by Lucy Fallon since 2015. She was one of the lead characters from 2015-19. Storylines 2013- Holly first appears in June 2009 along with the rest of the family. In January 2013, she returns for the funeral of Ginny Golding. She returns in March 2015, when the Lacey family return, and move into 10 Spencer Street. Holly is instantly rebellious, and makes friends with Nick Evans & George Murphy. She makes close friends also with Lucy Barker & Kales Evans, and in May 2015, gets a job at Mrs Celery's Cafe. In late 2015, Holly starts a relationship with George. In May 2016, Holly discovers she is pregnant, and is scared what her mother will say. However, she is very supportive. In December 2016, Holly gives birth to a baby boy, Johnny Murphy, during a Christmas nativity play at The Tumpetty. In May 2017, George proposes to Holly. Holly gets stuck in the helicopter crash in July 2017, but survives. George and Holly get married in October 2017, and move into 5 Hole Street in November. In June 2019, Holly is assaulted by Swibber Squinteye leaving her shaken. When she tells George, he phones her brother Eddie and The two beat up Swibber, along with Betty & Betsy. Background Info Holly was originally In N&F's predecessor, J&C from 2004-05, aged 4, though some sources list her name as Ivy. She made a guest appearance in 2000, along with the rest of her family. In August 2012, it was announced that the Lacey family would be returning for the funeral of Ginny Golding (Barbara Windsor). Holly was played by Eden Taylor Draper for this stint. The returned for two episodes in January 2013. In late 2014, it was announced that the Lacey family would be returning full time in the spring. Taylor Draper was in N&F at that point as a different character, Jody Mills, so the role was recast. Fallon was originally cast as one of the unsuccessful Saddington family, however In a last minute decision, Fallon was chosen as Holly, despite being 5 years older than her character. She returned in March 2015. Despite initial negativity, with one viewer saying "I switch the t.v. off whenever Holly comes on", Holly quickly became immensely popular with fans, especially after starting a relationship with George Murphy (George Sear) becoming one of the lead characters from 2015-19, along with Nick Evans, George and Natalie Evans, and later Leigh Dawn. Category:2000 Births Category:2009 Debuts Category:Lacey Family Category:Murphy Family Category:Kid Characters Category:Recast characters Category:Lead Characters Category:J&C Characters Category:Who Killed Bethan? suspects Category:Controversial characters